


The four times Jasper kept Bellamy's secret and the once he didn't

by survivingbellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke Xmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivingbellarke/pseuds/survivingbellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Jasper catches Bellamy's attempts to kiss Clarke and doesn't tell anyone, and the one time when he can't stand them being secretive any longer.<br/>Basically Jasper the Bellarke fan boy.<br/>MERRY CHRISTMAS XX<br/>tumblr url - jinglebellbellarke</p>
            </blockquote>





	The four times Jasper kept Bellamy's secret and the once he didn't

They were playing spin the bottle, Jasper was already very drunk on Monty’s ‘Earth Eggnog’ as he was calling it. Despite the deep snow that covered the ground outside the drop ship the 100 still felt it necessary to sit outside crowded around the fire. Halfway through their game, after Jasper had already kissed Monty, Raven, Octavia and Miller, Bellamy joined the game to great cheers from the 100. Then soon after that Clarke joined, causing the group to collectively drop their jaws in surprise.   
“What are you all looking at? I can be fun. Plus it’s Christmas isn’t it.” Clarke grabbed a full cup of eggnog and downing it in one, and picking up a new one in one swift movement.  
“Let’s see how much fun princess can be then.” Murphy smirked and nodded to Clarke to spin the bottle.  
“Fine.” Clarke matched his glare, Murphy should no by now that if Clarke isn’t scared of Grounder commanders that would killer her in a heartbeat, then she definitely wasn’t scared of him. Clarke span the bottle, and it landed on Octavia, who was sitting next to Jasper. Everybody whooped and hollered looking at the two girls. Octavia winked at Clarke, and the two of them moved over the fire towards each other and kissed, a mess of giggles and drunkenness. Out of the corner of his eye Jasper saw Bellamy stiffen up, his jaw locked in anger. Jasper shrugged it off, it was probably just because of Octavia, everybody knew how protective he was of her.   
“Well that was wonderful!” Monty slurred, “Bellamy I think it’s your turn now.” Everybody turned to face Bellamy, who finished his glass of eggnog, as Octavia and Clarke returned to their seats.  
“So who’s the lucky human?” Miller joked as Bellamy span the bottle, his expression unreadable. Jasper watched as the bottle span, and span, and span, before landing on Clarke. The 100 were so silent you could have heard a pin drop, nobody knew what was going to happen. Jasper kept his eyes fixed on Bellamy, something in the back of his mind telling him that Bellamy’s stone cold expression was only a facade. The whole camp watched as Bellamy walked up to Clarke, offered her his hand to help her onto her feet. Bellamy then proceeded to cup Clarkes chin with his hand and tilt it up carefully, the two of them completely in their own world, eyes locked firmly onto each other. Jasper couldn’t help but notice the emotion pouring out of Bellamy’s face. After what seemed like a lifetime Bellamy brought his lips down to Clarke and wrapped his free arm around Clarke’s waist, pulling her into him. Not a single person was talking, everybody was just in awe of the two most unlikely people sharing the most real kiss Jasper had seen all night. They broke apart and Clarke looked down at her feet, but Bellamy did not take his eyes of off her. Hmm, Jasper thought, did Bellamy Blake have feelings for Clarke? Or was this just the eggnog talking? Jasper shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, but his brain was fuzzy, and he wasn’t sure if that was from the eggnog, or Bellamy’s public display of affection. 

——

It had been a week since the eggnog affair, and Jasper couldn’t help but notice Bellamy staring at Clarke, when she was working, or talking to another person, somebody that wasn’t him. Maybe the protective instinct didn’t just stop with Octavia. Jasper watched as Bellamy pushed past people and grab Clarke’s arm. Jasper had to strain his ears to work out what they were saying.  
“Hey, we’re running low on food, fancy coming out with me to hunt?” Bellamy asked Clarke, ignoring Miller, who Clarke had been talking too.  
“Why me? You’ve got better hunters than me.” Clarke wrinkled her nose in confusion at Bellamy.  
“Well I noticed that we’re also low on medicinal herbs, and you’re the only person who can recognise them.” Bellamy answered quickly, he had obviously thought this conversation through, Jasper thought.  
“Ok, just let me get my pack.” Clarke nodded at Bellamy, “I’ll meet you at the gate in ten minutes.” Jasper scrambled to his feet and ran up to Clarke’s tent once he saw her go in.  
“Hey Clarke, what you up to?” Jasper said, standing in her tent.  
“Hi Jasper, not much, about to go hunting with Bellamy, why whatsup?” Clarke turned around to smile at Jasper, absentmindedly packing supplies.  
“Can I come, I mean I’m bored and I’m a pretty good shot.” Jasper shrugged, this would be awkward if she said no.  
“Sure, meet Bellamy and I by the gate in five minutes.” Clarke replied, and Jasper high fived himself internally. He was practically Sherlock Holmes.  
“Great!” Jasper said, bounding out of Clarke’s tent. Five minutes later he walked up to Clarke and Bellamy who were waiting for him at the gates. Bellamy glowered at him when he walked up, but Jasper pretended not to notice.  
“Ready Jasper?” Clarke asked, and Jasper had to surprise a laugh at how for once she was the one in the dark, not him.  
“Yep, let’s go, hiya Bellamy!” Jasper shot Bellamy a grin that said ‘I’m onto you, mate.’ The three of them walked off into the woods, Bellamy and Clarke walking ahead, and Jasper taking note of Bellamy’s every move. They’d only been out about fifteen minutes and there had already been five or six odd times when Bellamy had either jumped protectively in front of Clarke, or grabbed her waist if she tripped over a protruding tree root. Jasper smirked at Bellamy’s back, boy sometimes Jasper was impressed by his own detective skills. Suddenly Bellamy dropped down low, pulling Clarke with him and signalling to Jasper to do the same, about ten meters away was a huge boar, and Bellamy didn’t waste anytime aiming, and then shooting it, hitting it directing in the skull so as not to waste any meat. Jasper saw him grin at Clarke, obviously proud of his shot. Jasper sniggered quietly, his hunch about Bellamy’s feelings was becoming more and more plausible. However he then shut up as Bellamy shot him a look that said; ‘if you tell anybody I will string you up and leave you as grounder bait.’ 

——

The whole camp was in a frenzy, the night before the snow had fallen so much that for the first time there was enough for snowball fights. The camp had split into two teams, Team Princess and Team Rebel. Three guesses who the leaders were. Jasper had managed to get onto Bellamy’s team and was watching him like a hawk. After about an hour, most people had been hit and therefore were out of the game, leaving Octavia and Clarke on one team, and Jasper and Bellamy on the other.   
“Ok Jasper, you take out my sister, I’ve got the princess.” Bellamy whispered to Jasper as they sat behind their make shift snow wall.  
“Great, try not to get hit.” Jasper answered, nodding at Bellamy’s plan.  
“Yeh, you too.” Bellamy just rolled his eyes before disappearing out of Jasper’s view. Jasper slowly made his way into no man’s land and came face to face with Octavia.  
“Hi there Jasper, ready to die?” Octavia smirked at him before hurling a snowball in his face, he ducked in plenty of time and hurled two back at her, narrowly missing.   
“Not quite yet.” Jasper winked. Somehow he eventually managed to hit Octavia, who pouted but left the game nonetheless, leaving him free to sneak up on Clarke and Bellamy. It took him about ten minutes to find the two of them, they had ended up round the back end of the drop ship, where the snow was pilled so high Jasper could barely work out what was metal and what was tree root. In fact he only managed to spot the two of them because he caught a glimpse of Clarke’s blonde hair, sticking out against the bright white snow. At this moment neither one of them seemed to be out, but neither of them were moving. Clarke was holding a snowball over Bellamy’s head, however he was standing so close to her that she had to tilt her neck up to look at Bellamy’s face. This was gold, Jasper thought, how could Bellamy explain his way out of this one? Jasper crept closer to the couple so that he could hear what they were saying.  
“Come on Clarke, give it up. Put the snowball down.” Bellamy was frozen, only inches away from Clarke, with his cocky, half smile on his face.  
“Why would I do that, when I’m about to win?” Clarke tilted her head to the side, and smirked at Bellamy, matching his intense stare.  
“Because winning would mean breaking this moment, and we both know that you don’t want to do that.” Bellamy’s voice was no more than a whisper now, like he subconsciously knew Jasper was there. Not taking his eyes off of Clarke, he grabbed the snowball out of Clarke’s hand, and crushed it beside the two of them. Jasper watched Bellamy touch the small of Clarke’s back and inch her towards him. It was in this moment that Jasper was so proud that he was right about the two of them, that he fell out of his perch, and the snow meant that he fell over, right into Bellamy’s eye line. Jasper stared, wide eyed at Bellamy, luckily Clarke hadn’t noticed, obviously she was just as obsessed with Bellamy as he was with her. Jasper quickly scrambled to his feet, watching Bellamy’s head nod the tiniest of fraction, a nod meant only for Jasper, that once again told him that if he mentioned this, bad things would happen. 

——

Thanks to the stolen supplies that had come back after a peace meeting Mount Weather, the 100 were busy making Christmas food. Jasper had never tasted cake as good as the cake in Mount Weather, and for his own sake, he was really hoping the 100 could reproduce the taste themselves. For a few hours most of the kids had been interested in these new goodies and had all wanted to learn how to cook, but now only Bellamy and Clarke were left making what the mountain men called ‘mince pies’ and Jasper and Octavia were left making chocolate cake. Jasper couldn’t help noticing how close Bellamy was standing to Clarke, and the regular brushing of arms between the two of them. Jasper shook his head, you’re not being as subtle as you think Blake, Jasper thought. If Jasper concentrated enough, he could hear their conversation.  
“Bellamy, you’re doing this all wrong. It’s meant to be a small bit of mince, you’re practically overflowing my pastries.” Clarke scowled at Bellamy, trying to fix their pastries.   
“Clarke, stop being so uptight, they’re cakes! They’re supposed to be made with love, and that’s exactly what’s happening here.” Jasper couldn’t help but notice the cheeky grin that spread over Bellamy’s face.  
“Oh yeh this is treating them with love, filling them up so much that they explode.” Clarke tutted and rolled her eyes at Bellamy. She was better at hiding her feelings than he was, Jasper noted.   
“It is! You can’t underfeed them, that’s just mean.” Bellamy fake pouted, and it was so obvious he was flirting with her.   
“I’m feeding them just right, you’re ruining it!” Clarke sighed and stared up at Bellamy.   
“Stop taking everything so seriously Princess, have a bit of fun.” Bellamy smirked cheekily again and blobbed icing on her nose. Jasper’s jaw dropped in surprise, really? Right here in front of everyone. This made Jasper stop concentrating so hard for a minute and look around the camp, scratch that last comment, he thought, the camp was basically empty now everybody had gotten bored with cooking.   
“You really want to start this?” Clarke asked, wiping the icing off of her face and eating it, not breaking eye contact with Bellamy.   
“Don’t start a war you can’t end princess.” Bellamy winked, momentarily looking away from Clarke to scan the supplies on the table.   
“I won’t,” Clarke said, before blowing a huge handful of flour into Bellamy’s face, completely covering him, making Jasper almost laugh out loud. The two of them continued on like this for a good fifteen minutes, before the mince pies had been completely destroyed and they had run out of ingredients. It was at this moment when Bellamy grabbed Clarke’s hand, lacing his fingers with hers, and leaning into her. Everything was the same as the snowball fight, expect that this time Jasper wasn’t surprised when Bellamy kissed her, softly at first, but as soon as Clarke kissed him back he embraced her fully, it was sweet, Jasper thought. That was until Bellamy opened one eye and pointed it straight at Jasper, this time Jasper kept his cool, winked at Bellamy, and for the fourth time, decided to keep his secret. 

——

The 100 had discovered mistletoe plants growing close to the drop ship. Mistletoe had always been a myth on the ark, and kids used to attempt to recreate it out of paper in school sometimes. However now they had a proper supply of it and thus it was spread all over camp. Jasper had already been cornered by Monty under it and the two of them shared an outrageously over the top fake kiss, to the glee of Octavia. However Jasper had a better plan, he’d kept Bellamy’s secret for to long now, and he was done. The 100 had decided that tonight, was the night before Christmas, therefore they were all having a big party, and Jasper was going to find the perfect opportunity to surprise Bellamy and Clarke. Monty had made extra eggnog and although it was still relatively early, most of the camp was already fuzzy headed and extra happy. Jasper spotted Bellamy next to the table filled with eggnog talking to Miller and Murphy, and Clarke was the other side of camp, with Raven and Octavia. Hmm, he thought, how was he going to get them together. As it turned out this wasn’t very hard, because half way through the night, Bellamy and Clarke had found their way towards each other, and were sitting very close to each other by the fire. Before Jasper could even open his mouth Miller stood up and said;  
“Hey guys! I think we need a speech from mum and dad to celebrate Christmas properly!” Miller winked at Bellamy and Clarke, who both giggled and drunkenly stood up. Jasper seized his opportunity. Everybody crowded around the fire and the two leaders held up their hands to silence everybody.  
“We were sent down here as prisoners, people who the Ark thought were just wasting oxygen.” Bellamy started.  
“We’ve proved them all so wrong, and I’m so proud of us, we have come a long way from ‘whatever the hell we want.’” Clarke grinned at the camp, and then subtly winked at Bellamy, not subtle enough Clarke, Jasper thought. The speech continued, and it was cute, plus it was a great distraction for Jasper, who had no trouble sneaking off to find a branch of mistletoe.   
“And there is no better way of saying this, we love you guys, and the Ark may think you are criminals, but we think you’re awesome!” Bellamy concluded, downing the rest of his eggnog to wild cheers from the crowd. Jasper seized his opportunity and stood on the log behind Bellamy and Clarke, holding the mistletoe above their heads.   
“Kiss, kiss, kiss!” Monty yelled, pointing at the mistletoe above their heads. The whole camp was quiet, and Bellamy turned to Jasper, and Jasper got ready to run, however Bellamy just winked at him and pulled Clarke into his arms.   
“I have another announcement.” Bellamy said, silencing the camp. “I am very much in love with Clarke Griffin, and I want her, and nobody else. That is, if she will have me.” Bellamy was staring at Clarke with a look of pure adoration, and Jasper was cheering internally.   
“Of course I’ll have you Bellamy.” Clarke said, speaking at barely more than a whisper. “I love you too.” The whole camp heard this and cheered as Bellamy pulled Clarke closer to him and kissed her with more passion than Jasper had thought possible. This moment was perfect, Jasper thought, and he was happy that he had done something great for a change. That was until Bellamy stuck his middle finger up at Jasper, causing him to second guess his actions, but in the end Jasper just laughed, he was happy Bellamy and Clarke loved each other, and that his hunch had been right all along. So Jasper just stood there, watching his friends, with a smug smile on his face.


End file.
